Noone Can Remember Someone They've Never Met
by starshaker
Summary: Hermione loses her memory when she is thrown back through time in the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts, only to be meeted and greeted by Tom Riddle himself
1. Chapter 1

"Accio diadem" Hermione cried in desperation. But the room of requirement would not yield its hidden objects that easily.

"Let's split up" harry told the other two. "Look for a stone bust of an old man wearing a wig and a tiara! It's standing on a cupboard and it's defiantly somewhere near here…"

Ron and Hermione spun on the spot and too off down adjacent aisles leaving harry behind them. Hermione's eyes darted of the piles of junk as she ran forward. Reaching a dad end she sped back to find where Ron was. She finally spotted him up ahead but his back was to her. As she hastened towards him but with only metres left the wall of objects to his left began to topple down over him. She screamed as the mass of objects fell around him and she could do nothing to stop them. But all of a sudden Ron came bursting through the chaos towards her and through her tears she breathed a sigh of immense relief. He quickly pushed her to move in front of him in case any more items came falling over them the with quick hug the circled back around to find Harry. As they turned the final corner they saw Harry cornered by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione immediate fired a stunner and Ron followed with a body bind curse but both missed by centimetres as Malfoy pulled his companions out of their path at the last minute.

"The mudblood! Avada Kedavra Kill her!" she heard Crabbe yell and she dove out of its flight. Ron fired a spell back and they heard Malfoy yell at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!" but it seemed they were well out of his control by now and he also seemed to have lost his wand. Hermione ran past him to Harry

"The diadem fell so it has to be around here somewhere I can sense it so I've a better chance of finding it. You need to find R…" Hermione had already turned and was about to start running when she saw huge flames reaching up to the ceiling

"HARRY!" she screamed, frozen to the spot. She saw Ron and Crabbe running towards them.

"Like it hot, scum?" roared Crabbe as he ran, appearing to have no control of the flames he had created. Then before Hermione could realise what was happening Crabbe had tripped Ron and the flames were encircling him. She couldn't bring herself to turn away even as Harry was pulling her.

"Hermione we have to run!" she relented but she knew they weren't moving as fast as they should have been. And just ahead of them Malfoy was desperately trying to pull an unconscious Goyle towards the door. Looking back quickly Crabbe had almost reached her and had his wand out once again; a bloodthirsty look clouded his eyes.

"Mudblood!" He yelled "Avada kedavra!" at the same moment as Harry threw a curse over her shoulder at Crabbe.

The curses collided and the fiendfyre had them all trapped. An immense white light threw them all backwards: Crabbe into the flames, Harry towards one of the last patches still not alight and Hermione vanished from sight.

Harry spotted two old brooms and quickly mounted it, throwing the other to Malfoy who managed to hang Goyle loosely over his back as he disappeared towards the door. Harry lingered and tried to find Hermione but he was forced to leave as the fiendfyre licked the ceiling above his head and threatened to trap him as well. With a last push of speed he steered towards the door and the door to the come and go room shut behind him; everything thing on the other side was destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and every part of her seemed to have a dull ache or pain somewhere. She couldn't remember where she was and there was lots of dust in the air that made her eyes sting. Reaching for her wand she slowly got up. The room she was in was dark but she could make out stacks of boxes and objects high above her. She got up cautiously and soon realised her right leg had a nasty gash in it.

"Bugger, how did that happen?" she muttered stumbling forwards onto some boxes that could not hold her weight and she ended up on the floor again.

"Lumos" she said and looked around for some sort of doorway. A great heavy wrought iron door covered a wall several metres away and round the end on the aisle of boxes she was in. Hermione staggered to her feet and several minutes later as making slow progress towards the door testing and leaning on boxes and objects as she went. At the corner she stopped and looked towards the great door once more.

"Not much further now Hermione, keep going, and find help." She told herself, now leaning on the wall for support. The door creaked on its hinges and she looked up to see a group of people filing into the room. Their black cloaks looked familiar and intimidating and she quickly cast a disillusionment charm on herself. Since she was so close to the wall she doubted they would come over to her so if she kept still enough she'd be able to avoid being noticed. She watched as they circled around one cloaked figure in a ring; each bowed as the central figure turned to them. When each had bowed they removed their hoods and Hermione saw them to be a group of 9 boys. What appeared to be their leader remained hooded but Hermione guess he was also male from his voice as he addressed them.

"My loyal knights; another year is upon us and I hope your summers were productive as I wish to progress further this year than last." There were murmurs to this that Hermione could not hear and the speaker broke from the group and his followers turned to face him in two semi circular lines. To Hermione they looked like ranks; the older at the front, probably more accomplished, to the rear the younger. Hermione was comfortable in her magical ability but daren't show herself when there were so many of them. The leader's pause ended and her continued.

"It has come to my attention that Professor Dumbledore began to take notice of us last term and this must cease if we are to continue to increase our power and fight against those who do not belong to our world,"

"Yes master" came the reply from the group.

"this will mean that you travel in no more than threes, including in free periods and attending our meetings, no more than one of you shall approach me in public at a time and you must not be caught practicing any spells or breaking the rules lest it be traced back to any of us. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes master!" the cry rang out,"

"I hope to have a fruitful year gentlemen. We shall meet again in two weeks. You are dismissed." And with a deep bow the group dispersed, leaving the room in twos until it was only the leader remaining. Hermione saw him turn and disappear into the maze. She waited until she heard the footsteps die away and then darted for the door, ignoring the pain in her leg only wanting to get to somewhere light and public where she might find some help.

The door opened remarkably easily for its size and Hermione found herself in a long corridor with ceilings as high as the room she had just left, a name come to the forefront of her mind. "Hogwarts" she played the name over in her mind several times. Not remembering any fixed point where she could have gotten the name from whatever had knocked her out in that room had made everything a blur and her head still hurt terribly. Turning right she stumbled further down the corridor. Carvings and knights' armour standing upon pedestals lined the walls and windows were dark high above her.

Upon hearing footsteps approaching she hid behind one of the statues. Wand poised. ready.

"I may be old but I am not stupid" a soft voice came echoing down the corridor. "Students out of bed are not often very inventive, do let me hear you excuse,"

Hermione felt a faint recognition of the voice but could not work out why she immediately felt so sad. But it was a voice she trusted so struggling to her feet she stepped out to face the man. The man in front of her wore long purple robes, half moon spectacles and long grey beard made him look quite peculiar.

"Sir, I am no student. My name is Hermione Granger." She said slowly stepping towards him out of the shadows she could not hide the limp as she put weight onto her right leg.

"Well then Miss Granger, I would indeed like to know more about you, but I would like to escort you to the hospital wing first. Do not be offended but you do look like you have come from a war zone, perhaps some rest before you tell me your tale," he said with a chuckle and Hermione was glad of his kindness. "This way please,"

Hermione went to follow him but when she stepped forward she began to feel very faint and within another couple of steps she collapsed and everything went black. Vaguely she heard the old man speak. But she couldn't make anything out and it all soon faded away again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, Mr Riddle. Just the person I could use," Tom had frozen mid-step when he heard the old professor call out his name. He'd cast a proximity spell, how could the old man have hot been detected.

As usual, Tom hid his annoyance behind a mask of polite indifference.

"How may I help Professor Dumbledore?" Tom asked, approaching him cautiously.

"I have just happened across this young woman who appears to be in a bad way. Would you be so kind as to assist her in getting to the hospital ward while I alert the Headmaster to her arrival?"

"Of course, Professor." Tom said taking the girl by her arm but had to support her across the shoulders before she could stand up with enough competence to walk.

Tom waited until he heard Dumbledore's footsteps fade away before taking a good look at her. She wasn't wearing robes, and he didn't recognise her so he doubted she attended the school. Tom wondered whether her eyes were actually able to open at all by the dark circles around them: tired and bruised.

"Who are you?" he asked after several minutes of unsuccessful progress up the staircases; she could barely lift her feet above each step. "Can you hear me? Hello?" she looked dead on her feet. This was hopeless. Taking out his wand he pointed it at the girl and silently cast "Petrificus Totalus"

Levitating the girl was a much easier option. He didn't bother to move her higher when he hair began to sweep each step they rose. She was filthy, and a mixture of dirt and blood stained her ripped clothes and patches of exposed skin over her arms and legs. Underneath all the dirt, the clothes such casual clothes didn't appear to be very fashionable, but considering the state she was in that wasn't surprising. They were more like a man's clothes, heavy and coarse trousers, and a large hooded jacket; none of which look like they had ever seen a wash tub let alone an iron.

When he finally reached the Hospital wing Madame Durrey was stood at her cabinet of medicines. Tom cleared his throat to make his presence known and she promptly dropped the bottles she was holding, startled. Tom's quick wandwork caught the bottle inches from the floor before ascending it back to Madame Durrey's hand. For a nurse, Madame Durrey was one of the clumsiest people Tom had ever met.

"Oh, Mr Riddle you made me jump, what can I do for…" at which point, she turned and saw the tattered girl he was levitating. She then appeared to act in overdrive collecting potions, her wand, and other equipment and Tom took this as his cue to put the girl down on one of the beds and took a step back.

"Who is the poor thing, what's happened to her?" She asked Tom; back to him as she conducted an examination of the rag doll of a girl.

"I'm afraid I don't know Dotty. Professor Dumbledore just asked if I could escort her here and she fainted from what I can tell" he said, innocently sifting through the letter on her desk while she was preoccupied; especially taking note of any for St. Mungo's on new discoveries.

"Mr Riddle! I have warned you about using my first name, it's inappropriate for students to use first names to staff and you know it" she scolded him, but Tom knew he could get away with it. "Now make yourself useful and help me,"

Tom sauntered over and waited for instruction. He grimaced at the thought of having to touch the filthy thing. She was probably a muggleborn by the state of her anyway, purebloods always held too much pride in their appearance to get in such a mess. Madame Durrey saw this look and took it to be sympathy.

"Yes dear, she is in a bad way," she sighed. "Could you heal those nasty cuts on her legs and arms while I give her the draughts?" Tom glanced up and down at the cuts and silently prepared the cleaning and healing spell he had made himself. It left no scar behind and rarely needed dressing which kept him away from a sick bed as often as possible.

He started on her hands and arms, cutting away the fabric of her jacket as he went; he knew Madame Durrey would no doubt change her clothes when she was done. There was caked blood over her hands and a deep cut in her palm which made Tom wonder how she managed to hold a wand. Reaching her left arm there was a word carved into her skin but again the blood and mud covered it thickly and he didn't risk opening the wound again by using separate spells to clean and heal the cut, but instead, evaporated the dirt and cut in one action.

Her legs were a more difficult endeavour. A long slice travelled indecently high on her thigh, it also looked infected due to not being treated yet. Tom was reluctant to remove the fabric from such an area but his spell was reluctant to work initially. Tom frowned when he found traces of dark magic he didn't recognise. This girl's story would certainly be one to take note of when she was recovered. He was eager to know if she knew the spells she had been on the receiving end of. As Tom worked he was intrigued to find that each spell he attempted to break on the deep cut eluded him.

"Are you having some trouble, Mr Riddle?" Madame Durrey asked. This infuriated Tom and he drew on more powerful magic stores to pour into the spell. This girl shifted and Tom almost did more damage by misdirecting his power and he saw in the corner of his eye that Madame Durrey winced; prepared to jump in should anything go wrong. A minute or so long and the sheer volume of magic overwhelmed the curse and Tom had to pull back quickly before deepening the cut himself.

A smugness and reassurance filled Tom as he cleared the last few cuts and bruises along the girl's legs.

"Ah, looks good as new. Another fine job Tom," Said a voice from the doorway. Tom stiffened at the use of his first name and he tuned to see Dumbledore stood in the middle of the doorway. Dumbledore's face was cold as it always was with Tom and Tom adopted a look of cold indifference, glancing back to the girl on the bed.

"Thank you Professor, but it was mostly Madame Durrey who dealt with the more serious injuries,"

"Perhaps you would sit with our patient, while I have a short chat with Madame Durrey," The professor's manner was pleasant, yet Tom felt like it was a direct order to stay put and bristled at such a command of power over him. Despite this, Tom remain polite, knowing that such an outburst would be unproductive, and even damaging for his reputation in front of the nurse.

"Of course sir." He replied, stood straight as a soldier locking gazes with Dumbledore until Madame Durrey ushered the professor into her office.

Tom could have listened to what they were discussing but he doubted it would be of any great importance. Taking out a small notepad from his pocket he leant his back against the bedpost and returned to his sketches.

Hermione woke with a dull throbbing in her head, all her limbs ached. Squinting at the light all around her she saw that they were candles floating just above her.

She shifted to sit up and cried out when a sharp pain shot through her leg.

"Moving wouldn't be wise." A voice snapped her from her efforts to a boy stood at the end of her bed. She hadn't even noticed him, he'd been standing so still, one the scratch of his pencil revealed any movement. She felt the pressure of dominance over her and felt very small lying don on the bed so again tried to sit up, biting her lip when the pain flared up again; so hard it drew blood.

Eventually though, her determination paid off and she sat up, only to find the boy now looking at her instead of his notepad. His notepad and pencil sill held where they were, as if he were to begin sketching whilst not looking at the outcome. There was no concern in his eyes though he had warned her against agitating an injury.

"Where are you from?" he eventual asked. Hermione felt very ill at ease by the cold stare she was receiving so paused a second, before thinking to answer him. but before she could a violent choking had her doubled over. Suddenly there was a cold hand on her shoulder and a glass of water had been thrust into her hand she took a sp and the coughing subdued.

She reached to place the glass back down on a small side table beside the bed and saw that the boy must have dropped his notebook there to get her the drink. The sketch chilled her to the bone and very quickly she scrabbled backwards almost falling off the other side of the bed when the boy grabbed both of her arms tightly, trapping her. However, like a trapped wild animal she struggled attempting to scratch and kick at him but nothing came anywhere close to contact, he just held her down looking her straight in the eye. When all else failed, she screamed.

It was an ear piercing scream, but the only reaction it inflicted on her captor as a frown, eye still coldly locked on hers.

"Oh my, what's happening here?" Hermione heard a softer voice ask from behind this boy, Hermione didn't stop struggling; she had to get away, that mark, that symbol was danger and she wasn't safe. Suddenly there was another hand on her this over her nose, gasping for breath a potion was poured into her mouth and her attackers forced her to swallow. The potion prickled her hoarse throat but when it hit her stomach a wave of heat travelled through her body and she soon blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

The second time Hermione woke it took her even longer to pull herself from the throbbing in her head to functioning conscious thoughts. She didn't move though, that would give her away and they might come back and drug her again. That mark: That terrifying dangerous mark.

Opening her eyes slightly she glanced around from where she was lying. The room was much brighter now and she assumed she had slept for a long time and it was now day time. There was the old man from the corridor sat next to her bed, reading. Hermione didn't think he'd seen her wake so quickly closed her eyes and hoped he would leave so she could get out of wherever she was.

"If you're feeling up to it, perhaps you could enlighten me as to how you came to be within Hogwarts' walls, my dear." He said. She obviously wasn't going to get out of speaking to these people. She sighed and made to get up

Testing her leg before pressuring it to move she found it no longer painful and therefore sitting up not such a struggle. Her throat was still sore from the potion they'd force into her; she held it accountable rather than her screaming. She looked to the table and found the notebook gone but the glass was still there.

To calm her nerves she drank a little then looked to the man questioning her. He was sat casually leaning back, arms across his book in his lap

"My name is Hermione Granger, sir" she told him

"And mine, Professor Albus Dumbledore. It is a pleasure to meet you,"

"Thank you," she said before pausing. He had asked her how she had gotten here; meaning he didn't know. They hadn't kidnapped her. "I'm sorry,"

"Whatever for?"

"I can't remember."

"I'm afraid I don't follow,"

"I don't know where here is. Hogwarts I know you've said, but I don't know how I got here"

"Ah, okay." He said, pondering. "What can you recall before arriving in that corridor where I discovered you," he asked, now leaning forwards, obviously intrigued.

"I was in a huge cluttered room, there were objects piled ceiling high. I found my way to the door and that led to the corridor,"

"And before that?" he asked.

Hermione struggled. She was unable to gather any memory of before that room, like all the time before that didn't exist.

"I…I don't know,"

"Can you tell me anything at all of your life before you were in that room?" He gave her a minute or so to think; her eyebrows knotted in frustration and she was frowning. "Who were your parents? Perhaps we could trace them?"

"Monica and Wendell Wilkins," Hermione answered immediately

"And yet you are Granger, you said. Yes?"

"Yes sir,"

"I must ask Miss Granger," he said slowly, "Are they of magical descent?"

Hermione looked down, fearing this information would condemn her but feeling unable to lie to this man. "No," she said in a small voice.

She heard him rise from his chair and felt a hand rest on her leg.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of I assure you," she looked up to see him smiling. " Now I believe I was supposed to alert Madame Durrey should you awake and I have already put it off longer than she would have liked,"

Just as he reached the curtain separating her bed from the rest of the room he stopped and turned back to her.

"Was it Mr Riddle who distressed you earlier my dear or another stimulus?" he asked; his voice lowered and softer.

"No sir, I didn't recognise that boy from earlier, it was the morsmordre." She shivered at the thought.

"I'm not familiar with that phrase,"

"It's the symbol of pure malicious evil professor; the skull with a snake for a tongue,"

"I see," He said, masking his reaction with a gentle smile, "I'll be back momentarily Miss Granger,"

Both he and the woman who had forced the potion on her previously returned and in her hand she held a clipboard and quill. This woman, Madame Durrey; the school's nurse as she was introduced proceeded to ask her multiple questions: name, age, date of birth etc.

"So that'll be 1926 you were born then," said Madame Durrey. Hermione objected; but for all of her effort she couldn't recall her true year of birth. It brought her almost to tears of embarrassment that she couldn't remember who she was.

After regaining her composure, her wand was handed to her by the Professor, and she was overjoyed to have her most prized possession returned to her. She could feel her magic flowing freely through it.

Madame Durrey asked her to perform various spells such as "Wingardium Leviosar" where Hermione got a little carried away and levitated both Madame Durrey's clipboard and quill and the professor's hat. Giggling slightly when Madame Durrey frowned, Hermione returned the objects. With the Madame Durrey concluded her questionnaire and recommended that Hermione get some more rest.

Dumbledore remained after the nurse had left and sat on the end of the bed.

"Perhaps you could show me a little more of your magic? You seem quite confident."

Hermione nodded eagerly but before they could continue a young mousey looking boy with bright red hair appeared from around the corner. "Excuse me sir," He said in a small voice befitting his looks

"Yes young man?"

"The headmaster is asking to see you sir," The professor sighed and scowled which Hermione found quite amusing.

"Then of course, thank you for the message," The boy didn't move at first but looked at Hermione curiously, smiling widely, before running off.

"I apologise Miss Granger, it seems I am needed elsewhere. Perhaps we could continue later; at the very least I could send you something to occupy your time. Is there anything in particular you would like?" Hermione thought for a moment.

"Could I have some books sir?"

It was just after Hermione had finished her lunch that the professor returned.

"Back so soon Professor?" Hermione said brightly, glad of the company.

"I'm afraid I can't stay long my dear, I have a class. My meting this morning with the headmaster was in fact discussing you. Would I be right in suggesting you would like to stay, if you are eighteen you would be in our final year, I'm sure you could keep up and the qualification would enable you to earn a little until you marry,"

Hermione bristled at the idea that her goal in life were to marry, but refrained from commenting.

"I should like to stay professor, though I'm having trouble recollecting spells even if performing them. Would it be possible to remain he two years?"

"I shall discuss it with the headmaster when I next have the chance, though even if you were to stay for a single year, the headmaster has suggested you have a tutor to help you catch up to the level of your fellow students,"

"I'd appreciate it sir,"

"He suggested Mr Riddle, if you remember him from the day you arrived here. He appears to be one of the brightest students Hogwarts has ever seen. His prefect duties can be covered by another student should he spend that time tutoring you," Hermione saw something cross the expression on Dumbledore's face but couldn't decipher it before it was covered by a gentle smile.

"I, I don't think we especially got off on a good footing," she stuttered slightly, remembering the scare he'd given her

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't realise it would be such a problem, perhaps I can suggest someone else,"

"No, no," She said hurriedly, " I'm sure we can start over, it'll be challenge enough to catch up on all I'm unfamiliar with, sir"

"Very well, I'll notify him of his extra duties. However, on another note, I have sought out some books for you as you requested." He brought out a stack of books from his inside pocket which he then returned to their original size. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Oh, thank you sir, These are perfect," she exclaimed, scanning the titles : Hogwarts: A History, Advanced spells, Complete History of Magic, Higher level Defence Spells, and finally, Tales of Beedle the Bard. "Oh sir, I think this one may have fallen into the pile by mistake, she said picking up the final book with a childish cover.

"On the contrary, I believe you may find it quite useful." He said, peering over his half moon spectacles. "Now I am afraid I must go to teach the bright young minds who are waiting for me," he smiled before leaving Hermione who avidly began reading the first book she reached for, Hogwarts: A History.

Several times throughout the day Madame Durrey threatened to take the books from Hermione.

"You're supposed to be resting and recovering young lady!" She'd scold her, before going to deal with another injury that walked in with perfect timing for Hermione to continue to study and practice all the spells which were coming back to her with ease.

Even as Madame Durrey prepared to leave in the evening Hermione was still reading.

"I'm turning off the lights young lady, and you'd better not use magic because it'll strain your eyes," At this Hermione reluctantly placed the book on her side table and pretended to lie down to sleep. The performance didn't last long as she soon had a ball of light hovering above her head as she read through Chapter 37 in her book of defence spells, practicing each one as she read about it.

Turning the page she came to the Patronus spell. She read through the directions and saw that the most powerful happy memory the caster possessed was needed to form the full Patronus protection. Hermione glowered at the page; she could remember nothing clearly before this place. The only thing that had made her happy all her life she could recollect was the feeling of being united with her magic; Having that power, and skill, and potentiality of being recognised in her own right.

The feeling filled her up and she tried the spell in desperate hope that this would be enough. As the spell came to her feelings of joy and friendship, and love, all unconnected to any images, flowed through her and a shimmering silver otter sprang from the tip of her wand.

The otter moved as if the air were water, twisting and turning at the foot of her bed.

"That was bloody brilliant! Was that a corporal Patronus?" The otter had vanished the moment her concentration had broken and now she looked at a skinny red-haired boy stood at the foot of her bed as if he had been there all along.

"Who are you?" she asked, wand pointed directly at him.

"Hey, easy! I surrender. Just here to plunder some pain relief," Hermione kept her wand steady as he ventured forwards, his hands raised in surrender.

He had a cocky smile across his freckled face and Hermione felt as if she should trust him but couldn't pinpoint why.

"Joseph Weasley, at your service," He said with a mock bow. "And may I ask who I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Hermione," She said, lowering her wand, "Hermione Granger," He grinned again,

"It seems I've got to go Hermione, I've just been told someone is headed our way. You might want to put your light out," He said nodding towards to the ball of light hovering above them. Then before Hermione's eyes, he vanished; as if a curtain had been pulled across him. Hermione hesitated a moment wondering where he was before ending the light spell, lying back onto her pillow and feigning sleep once again.

Without her light the room fell into pitch blackness, but closing her eyes she could focus on the shuffle of footsteps making their way towards her in the corridor. 'So Weasley was right,' she thought.

When their sound finally faded away and disappeared, the silence was interrupted by whispering Hermione pinpointed to next to the potion's cabinet by the Hospital doors.

"What do you mean you can't get in?"

"Alohomora isn't working! Durrey's done something to it,"

While the voices squabbled thought back over what she'd seen Madame Durrey do each time she went to collect a remedy.

Hermione shifted to get out of bed; her legs were initially a little stiff and unsteady from lying down for so long, but carefully, slowly and quietly, she felt her way to the foot of her bed. Casting a dim light ahead of her with her wand the voices silenced, as if they too were only made of darkness.

"Now let's see what we have here," She repeated just as Madame Durrey had. Hermione had thought it an irritating phrase to say so often, but suddenly it made sense and the doors of the cabinet opened with ease. Hermione scanned the bottles for pain relief and upon finding it picked it out and turned to the darkness.

"Weasley. You there?" She felt stupid talking to nothing, scanning the room for any movement which might give him away.

All of a sudden there were warm hands covering her eyes.

"For someone so clever and sneaky, please tell me you're not in slytherin,"

"Remove your hands before I throw you across the room," She threatened, pointing her wand backwards into his side which made him jump with a yelp. She turned to face him and smirked. "And what if I was?"

"What?"

"In Slytherin,"

"Then I'd tell you to hand over the potion. You're outnumbered." Said a voice from behind her. She didn't turn, just carried on looking at Weasley.

"Would I have unlocked the cupboard, found the potion and then called you out from hiding if I wasn't going to give it to you," she asked dryly.

"A sneaky slytherin would want something in exchange." Weasley said smirking playfully back at her; She could tell he already trusted her, it was nice.

"Then it's a good thing for you I haven't been sorted," She said as she threw the bottle to Weasley. A moment of panic crossed his face but he caught it easily never the less. "I don't even know if the Headmaster is letting me stay,"

Hermione made to walk past him and back to her bed when he stepped in front of her and bent down to her ear "I hope you do stay," he said giving her a light kiss on the cheek but before she could say another word he was gone. Hermione stood frozen until the echo of running footfalls disappeared don't the corridors


	5. Chapter 5

"So you can't remember anything huh?" The Riddle boy said as he sauntered towards her bed. "I think you're lying," He said, as nonchalantly as if he were discussing the weather instead of making an accusation.

"I can remember that I shouldn't trust you," She said defiantly, though the boy set her on edge.

"Well that's understandable; you don't _know _me," he said, picking at his nails as he leaned against the end on the bedstead. "Perhaps I should introduce myself properly: Tom Riddle, Slytherin Prefect," He held his hand out in greeting but Hermione didn't move. Instead he grabbed for her wrist and drew up the sleeve, letting his fingers trail over her skin tracing where the faint lines of healed cuts were still visible; she struggled to twist herself free from his grip.

"You should thank me, you know. Not everyone would heal a mudblood," He looked up to her face to find her pointing her and straight between his eyes; he didn't even flinch.

"Back off Riddle," She said in her steadiest voice. Riddle smirked as if it was all a joke she wasn't privy to.

"Its surprising how much the mind can remember when it feels threatened. The fight or flight instinct is highly misunderstood." He said, releasing her arm. "I was reluctant when Dippet and Dumbledore initially asked me, but I think I will tutor you. Might be fun. But I won't work in this in this disgusting germ hole, Merlin knows what I might catch. I'll see you around Hermione,"

Hermione glared at the curtain he had brushed past a he left. She half regretted agreeing with Dumbledore to be tutored by him, but she also felt a determination not to let it get to her. Dumbledore might have thought he was smart enough to teach her what she'd missed, but the boy definitely loved the sound of his on voice.

"Blimey if looks could kill," Hermione whirled on the spot to face someone stood at just behind her shoulder.

"Weasley!" She exclaimed, only o be quickly shushed by him.

"Hey keep it down. Durrey will have my head if she catches me in here,"

"How do you get in here without anyone seeing you?"

"Magic," He said with a grin and a wink. She rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't have guessed," She said dryly.

"Hey, I've come to brighten your day! Clearly Riddle wasn't going to, slimy git. What does he mean tutor you? I thought you weren't staying,"

"The headmaster wants me to catch up with the course, and Dumbledore thinks it will help me remember where I'm from before I'm accepted as a student," She said, drawing her knees and covers up the her chest so he had room to sit down on the bed.

"Ooh, you can stay if you can put up with Riddle? Harsh deal,"

"It's only for a few weeks while I try and recover,"

"So why can't you remember?"

"If I knew that…"

"Oh, right, sorry," He said apologetically.

"Why did you come back?" She asked him and a shy smile crept across his face.

"You helped me and my friend, I had to say thank you," He said, his face brightening and a glint in his eyes when he looked at her.

"I thought you already had," She said, hanging her head to hide the blush as she remembered the kiss he'd given her.

He cupped his hand around the one she had absentmindedly brought up to her cheek.

"That was nothing darling, I could do better," He was sat perfectly still; waiting for her and Hermione looked straight back at him. All his bright red hair and freckles, he was skinny and lanky, a stupid grin on his face and that mischievous glint in his eye when he looked at her. She felt safe as he leant in and very much improved on last time.

Tom walked out of Madame Durrey's office and glanced over at the new girl's bed, only to see she was making herself quite at home. Tom caught a glimpse at which Weasley it was before he was out of the door so he didn't have to witness anymore of their germ-spreading. Wait, wasn't that Weasley rumoured to be gay? Tom had never heard of him having a girlfriend; clearly the sick, broken and naive were more his type.

Tom made his way down the corridors to the Slytherin common room to pick up his books for his next lesson when he was approached by a couple of his followers.

"Master?" they said in small voices and Tom wanted nothing more than to throw them at the wall.

"You know not to call me that in public!" He snarled at them, but looking around he saw only members of his group.

"We're sorry riddle," They whimpered as they shrank back.

"What do you want?" he asked, wishing they'd get on with it so he could get out of their annoying presence.

"Its… just..." The taller boy stuttered, "That kid, Zabini, he…"

"He what?" Tom asked, disinterested. Slytherins weren't likely to report his follower's behaviours; it was these two who would be punished more than Zabini.

"He caught us practising, and he says he knows that we use the come-and-go room," The younger boy squeaked. It was pitiful that his house had accepted such weak fools. However, this Zabini was strong, Italian and Tom had often seen him performing high level spells he must have obviously learnt abroad. Tom had been considering recruiting him for quite some time. Upon looking down at the boys he saw they were still cowering, but had finished whining.

"Do not trouble yourselves gentlemen, I shall deal with this inconvenience," He reassured them before making a hasty exit to his dorm. Tom pondered over Zabini; he was clearly accomplished, and most Slytherin welcomed good leadership. Tom resolved that Zabini would be no different, he would talk to the boy in a few days, once he knew he was not likely to turn coward and get staff involved


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss Granger if you could just follow me please," Dumbledore said as he led her through the maze of corridors. All the magical portraits seemed to be crowded with figures following them at a discrete distance. "Ignore the pictures, they do tend to become nosey when they're bored," Dumbledore waved some of the characters away, and a disapproving glance sent a particularly stubborn wizard from him frame.

"Mr Riddle has accepted teaching you while you settle in here, and depending upon your progress, I personally would like to have you sorted into a formal house by the end of next week,"

"Which house is Riddle in sir?" She asked, watching as Dumbledore's brow furrowed for a moment.

"Slytherin, my dear," He glanced over at her, "That won't be a problem will it? I'd hat to think you would judge the boy on his house's reputation," Hermione couldn't tell from his expression whether he believed the statement himself. She looked away from him when his expression soon became neutral once more, as he opened the door to a small empty classroom.

As she walked inside she saw that the pictures in this room were full of magical beasts and creatures. There were several desks pushed to the sides of the room and a large space in the centre of the room which revealed the phases of the moon etched into the floor.

"The headmaster suggested that Madame Durrey may not wish you to be taking up a bed in the hospital wing so I suggested you be moved to my old classroom. This is the older part of the building and f classes are held here so you shouldn't be disturbed. Mr Riddle shall teach you in here and at the back, you see," He said pointing to a doorway hidden towards the back of the room. "There is a dorm room which contains a desk, bed, essential facilities etc. I can show you if you'd like," She nodded and followed him through.

The room was painted neutrally apart from a red and gold border along the centre of the wall. "Aren't they the Gryffindor colours sir?"

"Yes. Even as a teacher I was extremely proud of my house, I could have it changed to a more neutral selection if you wish,"

"No, no." Hermione said quickly, smiling "It makes it seem warmer, homely,"

"Very well," He returned her smile before taking out his wand. "If you are content to stay in this accommodation for a while I shall bring your things over immediately," and flicking his wand her books arrived on the bedside table, and the small bag she had with her when she arrived, though Madam Durrey had confiscated it when she saw the state of it, saying it was 'not appropriate for a hospital'

The thing that caught her eye most however was the large trunk that appeared at the foot of her bed.

"Sir, what is…?"

"I took the liberty to arrange you some fresh clothing as well as school robes and attire. I was assured everything would be in your size and the casual clothes in the height of fashion." He said, opening the lid as she walked towards it.

"Sir, I really can't accept. I have nothing to repay you with" She said kneeling down to look more carefully in the case.

"As a school it is our responsibility to ensure the safety and well being of our students; even prospective students."

"This," She said, gesturing to the piles of clothes is more that safety and well being sir,"

"Then perhaps, I wanted to." He said slowly. A steady but soft gaze froze her in place, "you seem very wise, Miss Granger: wary, observant, though perhaps a little lost. I have a lot of hope for your success,"

"Success in what sir?"

"We shall see," He said, before turning and making for the door, "Perhaps you would join everyone in the Great Hall for dinner. I could find someone to escort you down,"

"Mystery girl just walks into the Great Hall and sits down for dinner,"

"Elusive, maybe. But not a mystery. There have been rumours circulating since your arrival. You need only select the ones that suit the image you wish to create,"

"And what image is that?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that." And with that a silence fell over the room between them until Dumbledore spoke again. "Mr Riddle may come to tutor you but I shall send someone for you at a quarter to six this evening. I do hope you settle in well Miss Granger,"

For the next hour or so Hermione took everything from her trunk to find more than just clothes as Dumbledore had informed her. Underneath the clothes there were school supplies, parchment, and quills which looked far more expensive than anything she had in her woven bag which she arrived with. There was also a small medical kit including Dittany and a Bezoar. There were books for the studies which she leafed through, excited with all she could practice while she were unoccupied in this room. She was interrupted by a knock on the door which she stood up to answer, placing the books on the bedside table with those from the hospital wing.

Opening the door she didn't initially see anyone there. Her hand automatically flexed for her wand when she turned at the door and found Joe Weasley stood nonchalantly leaning against the wall, one foot resting, propping him up.

"I knew you'd be pleased to see me," He said, grinning in opposition to her frown, "Dumbledore sent me, said you were coming down for dinner,"

"At quarter to six,"

"So I'm five minutes early, I though you might ant to head in when there was less of a crowd staring at you,"

"Five minutes? She glanced round to the clock over the fireplace and sighed when she saw he was right. "Sorry, I thought I still had time to change."

"Yeah you might want to, you'll stand out anyway but do you have any dark robes?"

"Yeah, I'll be just a minute. Are you going to stay there?"

"Not if there's a peep-hole,"

"Incorrigible," She muttered, rolling her eyes and quickly changing into the robes.

When she returned Weasley was sat on one of the desks unsuccessfully, it seemed, attempting a spell.

"You ready to go?" She asked, casting a quick spell to lock the door behind her and walking over to him. He shoved his wand into his inside pocket and stood in front of her.

"You look like you belong here now," He said, cocking his head to one side and giving her the once over. She laughed a little and rolled her eyes.

"More like it than you," She parried, but reached up to straighten his tie which had twisted round over his shoulder under his cloak. It seemed like a typical and natural thing for Hermione, but she noticed how his breath caught a little as her fingers brush over the skin where his top button on his shirt was left undone. "Half way presentable at least," She smiled and he smirked back at her.

It took them another 5 minutes to reach the Great hall and crowds of people re already pouring in. Weasley leant into her and whispered in her ear.

"Keep your head down and we should get in to my friends without to much trouble," Before she could reply he took her hand and they were both carried along into the Great hall. Weasley threaded his way to an opening half way down one of the middle two tables before looking up at her and gesturing for her to sit down first, before slipping in beside her.

"Joe finally snuck you out of isolation then huh?" A voice said behind her and she swivelled around to come face to face with an unfortunate boil on the end of his nose.

"Okay, so maybe you were telling the truth. Reverse this if you please," he said over Hermione's head to Weasley, pointing at his nose.

"I think it suits you Algie. Definitely going to impress Flick with that one. I might even teach Augusta the trick,"

"Ha ha," he said glaring at Weasley who merely laughed.

"Hermione, this is Algie Longbottom; don't let him get away with anything, none of us know how he got into Gryffindor. His sister Augusta" Weasley pointed down the table to a small plump girl don the table "Isn't as bad, but she's got three years to catch up on us so I chuck her a bone every now and then to keep him in check,"

"Oh that's right, put her off us all so you can have her all to yourself," Algie said, flicking a pea at him.

"That's fine," Hermione said, "I know he's a troublemaker, a thief too if I remember our first meeting clearly,"

"If you're implying…"

"I don't need to imply anything." She said, setting him with a look that made him look guilty but couldn't find the words to say. He just sat staring back at her until she smirked and turned to the plates that had just appeared in front of them all.

"You know Hermione," Algie started, she looked up at him, "That's the first time I've known him speechless. You're in!" He said putting an arm around her shoulders "Just think Gryffindor when they put that hat on you're head and you might just have friends for life," He said, grinning.

Weasley took his opportunity to pinch Algie's hand which made him jump back knocking the girl sat on the other side of him who shoved him back. He didn't turn to her, just massaged the red patch now formed on his hand.

"Fine, keep her. And I how she spells your arse into next week," Weasley chuckled and pulled Hermione towards him, an arm around her waist.

"She probably will,"

Hermione could see the looks as people were glancing over all through dinner; Slytherin were the worst; perhaps they re dubious of Riddle being asked to be her tutor. She spotted Riddle across at the Slytherin table; he was sat isolated and apparently oblivious to the groups around him. He didn't look over so Hermione didn't let her gaze linger.

Weasley and bickered across Hermione for most of the meal until a girl sat herself down opposite her.

"Hey, Hermione right?" Hermione nodded and the girl carried on "I'm Leoni Lovegood. You're here to fix things aren't you, but I suppose you will focus on fixing yourself first,"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand,"

"Rumour says you can't remember anything. Then again there's another rumour that you're a veela which is why they were keeping you hidden, you're not drinking a polyjuice potion are you o hide are you? I heard they attract Worm-tailed Snorlax,"

"Err, no. I'm not a veela."

"Are you going to be sorted into your house tonight?"

"No, not for a week or so maybe, they want to test my spells first, get me up to speed,"

"Half the school aren't up to speed with their course, I don't see why you wouldn't fit right in," She said, which made Hermione question the idea herself, until she felt Weasley lean in to her.

"She's coming into Gryffindor anyway, Ravenclaw is overrated," Weasley told her and she visibly straightened at his interruption to their conversation.

"We all have house pride, Joe." She said sharply before rising and leaving, presumably to go and sit wherever she had been initially.

"She seems nice. What was all that though? House issues?" Hermione asked.

"No," Weasley said, looking back to his food.

"He's just in a bad mood, 'cause he thinks Lee is going to make up some rumour about him again."

"I am not," Weasley grumbled shoulders hunched

"Why would she?" Hermione asked, concerned that the boy she had normally seen grinning so much was caught up in a mood so quickly.

Algie shook his head and continued, "She liked him, he rebuffed her, she spread a rumour round the school that he was gay. A rumour which was enforced by his brother affirming it; so that he could get in Lee's pants."

"Are you going to tell her ho else affirmed that rumour?"

"That was a joke and I've apologised! Okay, I may have also told my girlfriend at the time that it might be true; I didn't know she'd go straight to Lee. But he'd never had a girlfriend; I thought he wasn't interested," Weasley grumbled a profanity under his breath

"It's a long argument, but he knows he's my friend and that I won't leave him alone just cause he finds it hard to forget a few of my mistakes. I've apologised so he should forget it. It's not like he ever wanted to get a girl anyway," Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at Algie understandingly.

Looking around she saw that people were starting to leave the Great Hall so she placed a hand on Weasley's arm and said "Can you walk me back to my room?"

"Uh, yeah" Weasley said jumping up from the seat and he put his hand out to help Hermione up too. "I'll see you later Algie," he said, nodding to Algie as he passed, Hermione just behind him.

Algie caught Hermione's arm.

"Everyone knows that story, but he isn't gay. He's been talking about you since he first saw you, got to have a thing for you and now from the way he treated Leoni he thinks you'll hold that against him. Please, please don't," He said it with such pleading in his eyes.

"I wouldn't, I won't," She said pulling away to catch back up with Weasley.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione hurried after Weasley, but he was in a sullen mood the whole walk back to her room.

"I really don't care if you're gay or not," She said with a smile to which he only frowned.

"I'm not, I kissed you,"

"Fine, I can see that. But as long as whatever problem you have with Leoni wasn't just pure hatred spilling through, I'll overlook it for now. You've been nothing but nice to_ me._ You've been sweet and kind," She told him, still tentatively smiling as they reached the door to her room. The tension was still thick in the air until he conceded with a small smile of his own.

"You keep calling me Weasley but its not, there are another 5 Weasley's in this school; I'm Joe,"

"Joe," She repeated. She could still see the hurt in his eyes which he was trying to hide.

"You know you could invite me inside, I'm sure that would ease my pain and despair," Hermione couldn't contain the laughter hat burst from her lips.

"As much as you might _need_ it, I'm going to decline for tonight,"

"Another night?" He asked hopefully.

"Perhaps," She said, placing a light kiss on his cheek and watching as a blush erupted from beneath his freckles, "Goodnight, Joe,"

Hermione woke to an insistent, heavy knocking on the door. Throwing her cloak around her she opened the door to Riddle casually leaning against it; an expression of boredom h held as quickly replaced with a creepy intrigue when she faced him.

"Sleeping Beauty; you look positively ghoulish, Granger," He drawled in his bored tone.

"And what do you think you're doing, banging on my door?" She said, frustrated.

"Waking you up it seems," He said, raising his eyebrows and looking her over. She pulled her cloak closer, "I've washed, dressed and eaten, and have two hours free until my class starts. I would have thought you'd like to begin your lessons,"

"I haven't eaten though,"

"Nor dressed, I can see. I'll have your breakfast brought up while you dress, then we can begin,"

"Anyone would think you enjoy my company, Riddle," She said with a huff, shutting the door behind her before hearing his response.

When she returned he was halfway through a croissant.

"I thought that was going to be _my _breakfast," She said walking over.

"It was, but you were slow,"

"You said you'd already eaten,"

"Yes, but great power needs great energy to supply it," He said waving the croissant in front of her before finishing it with a final bite.

"You'll get fat,"

"I'm sure there's a spell for that," Hermione reached to pick up the breakfast and was shocked by a protective field around it.

"What. Was. That?"

"Disable it and you can have breakfast," He said, picking an apple from the tray.

"But I don't know the spell you used,"

"It's a test, figure it out. Sheesh, Dumbledore said he thought you could match _my_ ability; the old bloke's got a few screws loose but I had hoped…"

Hermione gave the force field a few experimental prods with her wand.

"It's not going to jump you," She glared at him.

She worked her way through several non-verbal spells which appeared to have no effect and Riddle, obviously bored by her lack of progress, wandered to the other side of the room; ignoring her in favour of the pictures which lined the walls. Finally she felt the mental 'click' of a successful spell and looked round to Riddle; he hadn't noticed.

She was finishing her second piece of toast when he returned to her. "Non-verbal huh?" I thought you'd just given up and were going to crack it with a mean glare," Maybe you won't end up in Hufflepuff after all,"

He made her explain her method, the testing, the various spells she'd trialled, even got her to perform the more difficult spells she mentioned, out loud. She paraphrased answers and he prompted her to explain in detail.

When he appeared satisfied he proposed another practical test of her skills; Duelling, assuring her that she would set the pace and skill level.

**Only a short one but I've just moved in to uni and there are a thousands things to get my head around. I'll update with the duel soon xx**


	8. Chapter 8

She started with the basic level spells she's read about: the jelly legs and ones that made you dance uncontrollably. The shield Riddle conjured easily absorbed them and he fired some back which were deterred by her simply thinking that she needed a shield, and her wand appeared to know, and respond with a shimmering silver shield.

Before long they were firing mid-level spells back and forth, dodging and conjuring. One of his knockbacks faltered hr shield and she stumbled. Before she had time to recover a lightning bolt was headed her way; which she deflected and it spun off breaking chucks of brick from the wall.

She returned with a curse of bright red light before casting a blur spell and casting a lightning bolt of her own from three steps to the left. She grinned triumphantly when she saw a falter in Riddle's form, but didn't have time to celebrate as burning sparks rained down from above her. She increased the strength of the shield above her head with another pull on her power, but still felt the few that had already slipped through the barrier burning as they fell on the back of her neck.

She turned back to Riddle who was poised for hr next attack; she didn't disappoint. With a stream of energy pouring out of her wand she wrapped it around Riddle's shield. She saw is eyes widen as his shield strained against the ever decreasing hoop of energy pressing in around him. She threw all of her strength into the spell and was amused to see a frown appear as he rebelled against her spell.

With a sudden pulse of energy her spell ricocheted in a wave, like an explosion. Hermione flinched as her own shield flickered at the impact.

Riddle enforced the explosion the explosion with his own magic, focussing the force of the explosion into a powerful beam which felt to Hermione as if it were drawing her power from her rather than attacking it by force. It pushed Hermione backwards several steps as she battled against it.

She saw Riddle's concentration intensify as he made eye contact and her mind was hit with a mental attack that sent her crumpling to the floor.

"You're surprisingly strong, Granger; for what you are. But you shall not get the better of me," She heard the words echo around her mind and she screamed as they felt like razors scraping the insides of her head.

"Please. Riddle. Stop," She begged, watching him coldly bear down on her.

"You were actually under the delusion you could better me. No-one ever will," He pulled back from her mind as there was a knock at the door. Even the sound of the knuckles on the wood echoed painfully as she heard it.

"Get up," He commanded, pulling her to her feet and leaving her to support herself on the closest table as he sauntered casually to the door and opened it only a crack.

"M-m-Mr Riddle, It's almost ten o'clock," Hermione heard a quiet voice stutter from behind the door.

"Thank you," Riddle politely replied, but shut the door in the student's face.

"It's only transfiguration, you'd probably be able to keep up," He said looking at her expectantly. She didn't look at him. "I said, you can join me if you'd like," He said in a friendly manner, as if they had been merely chatting and he hadn't been attacking her so remorselessly.

"You torture me to boost your own ego, and expect me to follow you like a pet round the school? Screw you Riddle!" She unsteadily stood and turned to return to her room; she didn't get far before Riddle had grabbed her arm, pulling her back. Unsteady on her feet already she almost fell into him when he jolted her backwards. She glared up at him and tried to pull her arm from his grip.

"I was teaching you Granger," He said, staring down at her as if he didn't understand her reaction.

"I asked you to stop, Riddle. And you were too busy getting your little power trip!"

"The real world won't stop, just because _you_ ask it to cut you a break, Granger"

"But _you,_ could have,"

"Learn your lesson Granger; then grow up and sort yourself out so I won't be late to my class,"

"And what if I don't?"

"Then you'll have a harder lesson to learn than any I'd tell you, the moment you step out of your little bubble," He finally let go and walked to the door, "Are you going to come with me?" Hermione slammed the door to prove a point, but the pain in her head made her regret it immediately. She took a deep breath to steady herself and looked around her room. It was cold and empty; she felt cold and lost. Riddle was hard and cruel Hermione knew she had been just as determined and self assured in the duel.

But that didn't mean that she couldn't beat him; it had only been her first time at a duel. That she could remember anyway; and she had held her ground against him. She had only tried a few things she'd read about, and a few instinctual things by drawing on her magic; She could do better next time; more knowledge and more practice. She threw the door open to find Riddle stood right in her path.

"Riddle!" She cried out in surprise. He smirked as if he were fully aware of the challenge she had set herself, and it only riled her more.

"You're coming aren't you," He said smugly; it wasn't a question.

"Yes, and when I beat you, don't think I'll hold back,"

"I wouldn't worry yourself about holding back, no point troubling yourself with the thought if it's never going to happen,"

"Oh it will, and I will make you feel so small you'll be begging me to accept your apology, because you'll feel so small and insignificant…"

"Okay, I get the idea. I will regret the day I ever messed with poor little Granger," He drawled, rolling his eyes, "Whatever will help you sleep at night princess. Now get a move on, I'm never late for class," He said turning his back on her and in a few strides he was at the door, bag swinging from his shoulder. He didn't look back and Hermione disliked the idea of following him like a puppy. She shut her door and caught up to walk at his side.

Hermione held her head up to fake the confidence she really wasn't feeling as Tom navigated the way through the crowded hallways. The looks and whispers followed them everywhere, not stopping until Professor Dumbledore called for silence to the room.

"There's always a spare seat next to me in class that you'll be able to take," Riddle told her as they entered.

"I'm not surprised," Hermione muttered, knowing he heard her, but he didn't dignify the remark with a reply. Instead he picked the textbook from his bag and opened it to a specific page and placed it between them. There was a giggle from a group of girls behind them and Hermione saw Riddle frown but the Dumbledore began to speak and both actions were ignored.

"Today I would like you, students, for the first ten minutes, to continue practicing the spells we have covered from last week so I can see you've all mastered them adequately. Miss Granger, may I have a private word in my office," As he asked he looked between her and Riddle and raised an eyebrow. Hermione glanced at Riddle but he was reading the textbook. She nodded to the professor and was ushered into the cubby-hole office adjoining the classroom.

The rabble of noises quietened behind her as she entered. Dumbledore didn't shut the door so she assumed they were under the privacy spell of the room.

"Are you settling in well my dear?" he asked as he followed her in.

"Yes professor, I believe you saw me in the Great Hall last night for dinner, and Tom brought me some breakfast before we had the tutoring session this morning,"

"That was certainly considerate of him. I did not realise you would be attending classes so soon though, have I been misinformed?"

"Riddle invited me along this morning, I hope you don't mind. I didn't like to be sat on my own in my room all day,"

"I can understand that. Did your lesson this morning with Tom go successfully?" He asked, dipping his head down and looking at her over his half-moon spectacles. Hermione felt sure a moment of panic was clear on her face before she casually lied, saying, " It went well sir, Riddle helped me practice the defence spells I'd been reading about," The professor smiled and Hermione believed she had escaped with the lie unnoticed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so. Do let me know if there are any other texts you would be interested in. Perhaps Tom could show you around the library at lunch," He said waving his hand towards the door and Hermione began to walk back towards the bustling class

"Thank you sir, I'll ask him," She didn't quite know whether she'd want Tom hanging over her shoulder, finding out which books she liked most and which she shied away from. She imagined the darkest ones would be his exhibit A on the tour.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Hermione!" A familiar voice called out to her as they were leaving the classroom. She turned from Riddle's side to see Weasley… Joe, jogging down the corridor towards her. She gave him a wide smile, happy to see a change in mood from their previous encounter as he was now grinning back.

"Hi Joe, are you alright?"

"I'm okay," He said nodding, "Where were you at breakfast?"

"Oh, I uh, slept in. Riddle came by this morning and I ate while we had the tutoring session,"

"Oh right. So are you going to lunch now?"

"Actually, Riddle was taking me to see the library,"

"I could show you," He said, and both of them lanced to Riddle who was pretending o ignore their conversation, "I'm sure he's got better things to be doing o something," Riddle turned he gaze and looked down his nose at Joe, practically sneering before moving his gaze to a spot over Hermione's head as he spoke.

"Since Professor Dumbledore has placed her in my charge for the present moment, I am perfectly happy to escort her on a tour of the library,"

"Its fine Riddle, Joe can show me round. I can meet you for classes this afternoon," Hermione didn't like to identify the flash of intensity that she caught when he gaze lowered and locked on hers; It felt painful but soon disappeared when his expression hardened to a cold blankness. Hermione steeled herself against a shiver in her very bones.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Weasley couldn't even _find_ the library,"

"Just 'cause you practically live in there Riddle, some of us know what it's like to live a little," Joe snapped, and Hermione placed a hand on his arm to stop him from advancing on Riddle.

"Its okay, I'll catch up with you later Joe,"

"But,"

"I'm in classes with him all afternoon anyway so I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

"Okay," Joe mumbled obviously unhappy with her decision.

"Good, Save me a seat then and I'll try not to complain about him too much," She said, nodding to Riddle.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Joe said, mischievous grin returning coupled with the glint in his eye

"We'd better go," Riddle said, and began walking away, Hermione waved goodbye to Joe and caught up with Riddle's long strides.

"You didn't have to be quite so completely rude, Riddle," Hermione said after a few steps.

"Neither did you," Tom retorted, "The boy's an idiot; you shouldn't waste your time,"

"Stop it, Riddle,"

"I'm being honest; I thought you'd appreciate it,"

"If you think he's not as smart as you, then why don't you come down off your high horse and help him bring his grades up?"

"I don't work well with Gryffindors,"

"You don't work well with anyone." Hermione said under her breath but well aware he would be able to hear.

A silence stretched between them until they reached the library and Hermione's face lit up as she saw the long aisles of books reaching up to the ceiling. Riddle led her down several rows until they reached an open study area; one table with a few chairs around it, in front of a huge window. Hermione gasped at the view stretching out over the grounds.

"Wow, this is… just wow,"

"Not many people come round here and see this, these books aren't used in any of the classes so most people don't even know they exist," Riddle said from behind her, She turned round to see him leaning back against one of the chairs, bag dropped at his feet. He looked down at his feet when she looked up at him. "I kind of like the seclusion though. Weasley said I practically live in the library; here has always kind of been my favourite place," He was still looking down at the floor and Hermione couldn't help but smile at the idea he was embarrassed at telling her about his favourite things.

"It's nice Riddle. But what books are round here if no-one uses them?"

"There's a whole section of out of date magical theories," He said perking up and nodding to some old volumes whose binding looked dubious to touch and not catch something. He then stood up and moved over to one of the shelves. "and then all the magic they'd rather students didn't consider using but may need to be informed about on occasion," He pulled out a small leather covered book. "Time-travel, animagi, binding spells. Even stuff on the Hogwarts founder's spells holding the whole castle together, like in this little one," he said, passing her the small leather book.

She opened it only to find the pages that fell open were blank. She looked up at him confused, a smile pulled at one side of his mouth.

"That's why no-one comes round here to use the books; they think they're all useless. Some of them are verbal passwords, some spelled shut, that one you ask it what you want to know, and if it thinks you should know it, it'll tell you, and other times it'll be quite rude, but I think that's if it doesn't know something,"

"You really must live in here to know all that," He gave her a scowl and went to take the book from her. She held on to it. "Show me,"

"What can you tell me of Salazar Slytherin?" he said holding his hands around hers and the book. Hermione felt the warmth of his hand pressing down around her own but didn't try to pull back. She looked at Riddle ho was still focussed on the book as he opened it in her hands. A looped handwriting covered the page and it took a moment before she could distinguish what it said. "_Prove yourself and from whence your loyalties lie_"

"How can I prove myself to a book?"

"It hasn't done that before," He said, taking the book from her and flipping though several more pages. Hermione returned her gazed to the other books running her fingers along their spines.

"Maybe it's a Slytherin thing, with the secrets and having to prove myself,"

"But you're not in a house yet so it shouldn't matter, unless it's a blood thing,"

"I'm not cutting my finger open over a temperamental book,"

"It'd only take a drop to find out if that was what it meant,"

"I'm weighing up the two options Riddle; possible enhanced knowledge of a dead founder or possible blood magic and curse from a centuries old book."

"It worked fine for me,"

"I'll let you know if I need a peacemaker next time I use the thing,"

"Are you in a bad mood because of a book?"

"Books should be straight forward though, don't you think?"

"If you're not at a level to understand the information why should you need access to it?"

"If you had your way I'm sure there'd be a lot of people who don't have access to books like that,"

"Is this about the Weasley thing? He doesn't appreciate that there's anything to learn apart from how much he can eat and how vocally he can express his ill-formed opinions,"

"And there was me thinking it was just because he was a Gryffindor,"

"I think the comment still applies,"

"What if I end up in Gryffindor?"

"You won't, you're smarter than the entire house combined,"

"Okay, where do you think I'll end up?"

"Smart enough for Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor even though you are stubborn, might be a Slytherin,"

"Wrong blood for Slytherin,"

"Don't remind me,"

"You'd want me in Slytherin? Part of your little gang?" She raised her eyebrows at him and smirked.

"I could teach you a lot,"

"That's what you're meant to be doing now,"

"I tried, you wouldn't co-operate,"

"I'm not doing any blood rituals with you Riddle," She said turning her back to him, "So Ravenclaw is your best guess for me huh?"

"You fervently desire the best knowledge, within limits, and to better your peers, to prove yourself," He listed the points ticking them off on his fingers, " and yet you still attempt to feign innocence and ignorance about your past, your secrets … if that's not slytherin…" He trailed off, raising his eyebrows as he looked down at her; she'd not noticed him walking over to her but she suddenly felt very small compared to him. She took a few steps backwards until she hit the shelves winced. She glared up at Riddle with anger.

"Do you really know me so well?" Hermione asked snidely. Riddle shrugged

"I can make a reasonable assumption,"

"You are really pig-headed,"

"Now wasn't that a little unreasonable," He held his hands up but made no move to close the gap between them.

"You deserve a lot worse,"

"Perhaps if I left you here you'd never find your way out," He said nonchalantly.

"It's a library, not a labyrinth,"

"I'd send Weasley to find you. Then see how quickly it turns into a labyrinth,"

"His name is Joe,"

"They're all the same,"

"I think I'm done here Riddle," She pulled her bag up on her shoulder.

"How do you sympathise with them," He said, cocking his head to one side with a puzzle expression.

"Like I do anyone else,"

"Me?"

"I'm still trying to find a redeemable characteristic,"

"How's that for gratitude. I healed you Granger, and I'm teaching you, I… You're mentally condemning me. You're looking for every irredeemable feature you can find, I'm sure…and you don't even know me,"

"I'd be surprised you let _anyone_ know you. All I've seen is a selfish, egotistic self-righteous…"

"Okay Granger, You've made your point. I'm the horrible evil monster. If it's all the same to you, keep it to yourself,"

"Can you even deny how horrible and deriding you've acted, just when I've been around,"

"Enough Granger, I didn't volunteer for your analysis,"

"Well you've been asking for something," She snapped, knocking into him as she passed. "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Very well," He said coldly and following her out.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione took a deep breath, composing herself before entering the great hall for dinner. Riddle had put on a good act all day, seemingly ignoring her earlier comments and simply babying her with the practiced techniques mentioned in the classes they shared that afternoon. She rolled her shoulders free of the tension and walked into the great hall, spotting Joe in almost the same spot he'd been sat in before. As she weaved through the crowds she caught sight of Riddle in the corner of the Slytherin table; book opened front of him as he ate. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued on towards Joe and his friends.

"So he can spell a couple of books open, I still say you should ask for someone else to tutor you, someone normal,"

"There's a lot he can teach me if he stopped being such an arse about it,"

"But he's at best a Slytherin, and most importantly, he's Riddle. He uses people he doesn't help them,"

"It's only for a little while. I'll be sorted soon,"

"Not soon enough,"

"Hey forget it, what's happened all day to you," Hermione said hoping to change the subject.

"Got a detention on Friday."

"Why?"

"Algie stink bombed some Hufflepuff's bag instead of Professor McKay's. I felt sorry for her but of course when everyone turned round I was the one pointing my wand at her bag under the table,"

"Honestly denying it?"

"My credibility ran out with the Profs about two weeks into my first year. It wasn't until third year I realised that family reputation wasn't something I _had _to adhere to. Don't get me wrong I'm all for pranks, but if someone points the finger at me…" Hermione couldn't help but smirk as the sentence trailed off.

Lessons and tutorials continued, Riddle even insisting on hours of practice over weekends and offhand quizzes on wizarding history and dates that Hermione was almost sure he'd never mentioned before. Somehow something in the back of her mind already knew and it was just fishing out the right information. She sometimes caught Riddle looking at her as she practiced a spell or read one of the set text books and she never could figure out that look. Sometimes he looked puzzled and other times she wondered if he knew something about her past that she didn't. She didn't ask him what it actually meant.

Hermione had been sat in the classroom outside her bedroom watching her patronus otter spin in loops around the room and then jump from picture when the door opened and the light of the otter dissolved into the air.

"You can form a patronus," Riddle said as he walked in.

"What's it to you?" Hermione said, suddenly feeing exposed.

"I can only push you to your limits if I know your limits. Show me,"

"If you know I can form one, why do you need to see it?"

"Is it corporeal?"

"Yes,"

"When did you learn it?"

"It was in one of the books Dumbledore brought me hen I was in the hospital,"

"And you could just do it, just first time?"

"I don't know. I guess so,"

"But it requires a memory. What can you remember?"

"Nothing! Still nothing, it's just a feeling; remembering feeling happy, I can't remember why or what was happening but I was happy,"

"Show me," Riddle said again, looking at her unbelievable

"What's yours Riddle?" Hermione snapped.

"My what?"

"Your patronus, what shape?"

"That's none of your business,"

"Can you make a patronus Riddle?"

"That's none of your business," Riddle said raising his voice further

"Do you not have a happy memory at all Riddle," Hermione asked, more taken aback then actually prying.

"SHUT UP!" Riddle snarled and Hermione took a step away from him as she felt the air change and Riddle's magic made her hair stand on end. But after that she looked him in the eye, holding her ground.

"The strongest magic comes when you feel the power you possess. Not just to call on it for menial tasks and light displays. There are more defensive spells than a simple patronus," Riddle finally said, looking down for just a moment that Hermione nearly missed, but the look in his eyes when he looked up again was a resolute distaste Hermione recognised only too well. "I can feel my magic, and I can feel other people's magic even if they can't. You are nothing compared to me, don't expect to know me better than I know myself,"

However like their other disagreements the 'patronus issue' as Hermione labelled it in her head, was poignantly ignored after that. That didn't stop the comments on whatever Riddle assumed she was lacking in.

At best she'd tried ignoring his sneers; at worst arguments soon turned heated.

"Just once Riddle, you could try not to look at me like I'm scum,"

"I don't look at you like you're scum. I despair at your lack of finesse,"

"I need the spells to work, I don't need finesse,"

"They'd be more effective it you believed in what you were doing rather than seeing it as a means to an end,"

"Because that's the great secret of magic,"

"Magic is the greatest part of you. It separates you from muggles and animals. Treating it as a separate entity from yourself is to use it as a tool you are not familiar with,"

"I can use my magic,"

"But not to it's potential. THAT is why I look at you how I do. You don't try to be better, you're happy to judge your best by Weasley's standards; it's tiresome and infuriating,"

"I'll beat you Riddle." Hermione said, slamming the book shut and standing to be on his level.

"Not today, though no doubt you will try," Hermione glared at him as he pulled his bag up over his shoulder and made to leave. "I'm telling Dumbledore you're ready to be sorted tomorrow, have been for days really. No reason you wouldn't want me to, is there?"

"No reason at all," She shot back.

"Though I must say Hermione, real power is certainly within your grasp. Stop treating me like _I'm_ your enemy and I'd be happy to show you how to really feel your magic," Hermione continued to glare at the door until she could no longer hear his footsteps at which point she turned on here heel, stormed to her bed and fell backwards onto it staring at the ceiling feeling an odd misplaced discomfort in her gut. The idea that her magical potential was evading her had hit a nerve, though she preferred the idea of working through it on her own, though she doubted Riddle would truly leave her alone. Joe had called it a perverse fascination.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione took a cautious step into Dumbledore's office, glancing around seeing no one there. The sorting hat was sat prominently on Dumbledore's desk and appeared to be smirking at her with its creases. Joe hadn't really been able to tell her much about what to expect; he was a Weasley, if he hadn't gone straight to Gryffindor some serious questions would have been asked. As Hermione stepped towards the desk her attention was instead drawn to the stack of books just behind it, slightly out of sight on the floor. Cocking her head to one side to scan the titles Hermione saw most of them were time related, and towards the bottom there appeared to be several journals. Hermione was about to reach for one when Dumbledore's cheerful voice came from behind her.

"Hermione, ever punctual I see," Hermione straightened and turned to face him, forgetting the books for a moment.

"I have to say I'm quite excited about finally having a house Professor,"

"No doubt you are. It shouldn't take a moment; would you like to sit down?" Hermione sat in an armchair to her right and Dumbledore reached over to place the hat on her head.

"_My, my, my, my, my! Out of season for a sorting isn't it! _

_Wrong season, wrong time,_

_But what have we here?" _The hat asked in her head.

"_Granger, no why does that name feel familiar_

_You feel as if you already know your place Miss Granger" _

"What do you know about me?" Hermione asked it.

"_Knowledge and bravery_

_Foolhardy some may say_

_Your beliefs are strong_

_As is your determination_

_But it is your destination in which _

_We will see the your greatest triumph, _

_Your potential reached"_

"My potential?"

"_You have great things awaiting you Miss Granger_

_You will work hard for your goals_

_And you will find everything you are looking for_

_It is up to you to discover and decide its worth._

_Now come my dear your time awaits_

_GRYFFINDOR!"_

Hermione glanced up at Dumbledore who appeared to have a subtle knowing smile.

"Congratulations my dear, welcome to Gryffindor,"

"Thank you sir,"

"I'll have your belongings moved to your new room immediately and your timetable with them. I believe you already have several friends in Gryffindor so settling in shouldn't be a problem. Would you like me to escort you there now?"

"That's fine Professor, I know my way," She said standing from the seat and picking up her bag. "The password is still 'jumping jelly beans'?"

"If our Mr Weasley hasn't taken it upon himself to ask the fat lady to change it again,"

"Yes sir," She said smiling, "Excuse me,"

Hermione all but ran up the staircases to the Gryffindor common room but turning a corner she flew straight into what felt like a solid brick wall.

"Granger, why am I not surprised?"

"Riddle?"

"I take it you've been sorted by the look of your tie, shame," Hermione glanced down, only now noticing the bright red and gold of her tie.

"You had me wrong Riddle, I thought you said I'd never be in Gryffindor,"

"I hoped… Obviously I was mistaken,"

"And given your dislike for Gryffindor I'll stay out of your way, Hermione made to move around him but he caught her arm in an iron grip. Hermione was just as fast to have her wand out pointed at his chest.

"There are always exceptions to rules Hermione,"

"Let me guess, I'm the exception you treat especially nicely," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"You have potential,"

"So I've heard,"

"I could carry on teaching you,"

"I can teach myself,"

"I could teach you more,"

"What do you want from me Riddle?"

"A chance," Hermione's glare dropped and she froze for a moment. From the look on Riddle's face he hadn't given as much thought to his phrasing as he would have liked. He let go of her arm abruptly, "The offer stands," He said, no meeting her eyes and walked away. Hermione took a deep breath, shaking her head and continued on up to her new Common room.

Stepping through the portrait hole felt like finally coming home, despite all the times Joe had brought her up here. She saw her friends sat in the corner. Apart from Joe and Algie, Hatty Lupin, Flick Marsten and Fili Valos were hunched over the table in concentration; all but Algie facing away from her. He winked at her as she crossed the room and saw they were playing exploding snap. She leant on the back of Joe's chair but still none of them noticed until a loud crack from the cards caused them all to jump back. Joe's childish grin spread across his face hen he turned to look up at her.

"You know you can't sneak up on people like a sneaky Slytherin now,"

"Well I'm not going to dumb down for you," She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I hope not! I need your smarts to help me catch up,"

"You're ridiculous," Hermione said laughing. Joe exaggeratedly nodded before beckoning her to come and sit. She perched on the arm of the chair as the group continued playing.

It turned out that Hatty and Flick were in Hermione's dormitory and that was surely Dumbledore's doing. Hermione was dragged upstairs for 'girl talk' when she could no longer stifle her yawns. The girl's other roommates turned out to want to be in on the new girl's gossip as well though were sat on their beds appearing to be doing homework as Hatty and Flick made themselves comfortable on Hermione's bed.

"You're with us for potions, defence, transfiguration and charms," Flick said, comparing her own timetable to Hermione's; Hatty leaning over her shoulder.

"All your classes are with Slytherin," Hatty said

"How do you even know that?" Flick asked, rolling her eyes and pushing Hatty away.

"Not all of us hate Slytherins,"

"No, some of us have small infatuations with the snakes,"

"I do not!"

"Balthazar Flint,"

"Shut up!"

The girls glared at each other and then abruptly broke into a poke fight. "Ahh! No stop it!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh as Hatty pinned Flick down.

"Do not!"

"Fine okay, you don't," Felicity said defeated and Hatty let her go "But he's still a slimy snake." She said rubbing her arm where she'd knocked it on the bedpost. "I don't know how you put up with Riddle so long,"

"I guess it was out of necessity." Hermione said shrugging. "Everything was a competition with him,"

"Wait if all your classes are with Slytherins', does that man they've stuck you with Riddle's schedule?" Hatty asked.

"Wait, what?"

"Were these the classes you had with Riddle this last week?"

"Uh, maybe. I can't remember,"

"You can't tell Joe!" Hatty said suddenly.

"What?"

"He's going to find out anyway," Flick said, "And besides, it's only classes,"

"Yeah, it's not that bad, I've got those four classes with you guys,"

"But Joe won't be happy about it,"

"Well there's nothing I can do about it. Besides I can deal with a few Slytherins,"

Sniggering came from the girls on the other beds and Hermione looked up to see them sharing a look but it was Flick who spoke up.

"What's your issue?"

"Hermione might be dealing with a few Slytherins quite well, but she's also the talk of the Slytherin common room," One of the girls replied, Hermione thought her name was Lizzie.

"What are you talking about?" Flick asked, but Hermione shrunk a little where she sat.

"Well, Riddle has his own issues with her apparently,"

"And…"

"Just saying, she's the new girl round here; she's like a shiny new toy. Even Riddle's interested. It's like you've stolen their prince, and that's got the rest of the house interested. Would have been better if she'd been sorted to Slytherin."

"You make a delightful welcome party," Flick sneered before turning away and facing Hermione.

"Any trouble, you tell us. Its probably just rumours, don't worry about it,"

"Yeah, I know. But I think I'd rather Joe didn't know about the slytherin rumour than my timetable,"

"Whatever you say Hermione," Hatty said reassuringly, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder as she stood from the bed and Flick followed her.

"Yeah, night Hermione," Flick said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

As predicted by the girls it was a heated discussion when Joe found out she would be taking the Slytherin classes, which only made her felt worse when she walked into potions class to find Riddle knowingly smirking.

"So it seems we'll be spending a little more time together Granger," he said smugly.

She glowered at him but sat down in the seat adjacent where she had been the previous lessons.

"I couldn't help but overhear your breakfast conversation; no doubt most of the school did…"

"Riddle if you think I care about your opinion,"

"Whether you care for my opinion is debatable," She huffed but it was ignored as he carried on, "but for such attempts at strength and independence of character, you've very quickly attached yourself to a weak yet possessive and jealous Weasley. It's a shame, really,"

"Riddle,"

"Yes?"

"Shut up," She hissed at him.

As Professor Slughorn introduced their next project he set them working in groups of three. Another Slytherin was placed with Hermione and Riddle.

"Zabini."

"Riddle." The boys nodded in acknowledgement of each other as Hermione read through their instructions and copied them onto her parchment.

"Hermione?" She looked up in surprise as the new boy to their table was holding out him hand to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you," He said as she took his hand. She assumed they were shaking but he brought it up to his lips and gently touched his lips to her knuckles.

"Do I get to learn your first name?" she asked, a little off put by his charming approach.

"Lucas, though I'd prefer you not to use it. Its more of a family curse that a well continued tradition." He replied sheepishly.

"Sounds like an interesting story,"

"Much like the ones circling around you," Hermione couldn't help but notice how he was fishing for information, though in a much more delicate fashion than Riddle had attempted.

"Largely fictional then,"

"We'd have to compare notes,"

"The potion first though I think," Hermione said, pulling away her hand and glancing to Riddle who was returning with the ingredients they required.

"If you two are quite finished,"

"My apologies Riddle," Zabini said, glancing to Hermione conspiringly. Hermione smiled, Hatty had been right; not all Slytherins were as rude and irritating as Riddle.

Tom had watched them chat and laugh for the past two hours and if picturing cursing his followers until they begged him to stop soothed him enough not to curse Zabini in the middle of the potions laboratory he felt he was entitled.

"What have you learn today Riddle?" Hermione's voice pulled him from his daydream. Zabini was nowhere to be seen so was probably replacing the unused ingredients.

"Excuse you? I hope you're not implying this formula was previously beyond me. I could have made this potion in first year,"

"Not all lessons are from books and cauldron's Riddle,"

"I don't,"

"Friendliness Riddle, talking, helping each other,"

"I contributed just as much to the end result. I probably was the cause of our success if you'd put those ragged dried up pieces of sage in there the whole thing would have been ruined,"

"You're missing the point Riddle," She said giving up her meaningless argument when Zabini returned.

"Would you like to walk with me down to herbology, Hermione?" Zabini asked, offering to carry her bag as well as his. Riddle glared at the back of Zabini's head for his audacity, silently pleased when Hermione didn't pass over her bag. The two of them did proceed to the greenhouses for herbology together. Riddle rolled his eyes at how predictably malleable Granger was as a Slytherin target. Playing her was bound to be Zabini's goal, and Riddle was sure he'd be able to make his own fun out of the consequences.

He was about o follow the pair after a moment when Slughorn caught him by the arm. He refrained from scowling at the assumption of compliance but smiled when he turned to face his professor.

"Sir?"

"Tom, I'm planning a small dinner for my favourite students in a week's time, I was wondering whether you had considered bringing a guest with you this year; Perhaps Miss Granger, hmm?"

"I am afraid Miss Granger is unlikely to agree to accompany myself. She already has a recognisable interest in one of her own house sir,"

"My my, well then I shall have to invite her myself, but you will recommend that she attends won't you,"

"If it pleases you Professor," Tom said as pleasantly as practiced.

"I tell you my boy, if that girl had been placed in Slytherin she would have been a prefect with those abilities," Slughorn mused as he led Tom to the door.

"Surely a head of house could recommend a late suggestion for prefect sir? It would certainly give her much more opportunity to expand her abilities and engage with the school while she attends,"

"Such a thoughtful boy you are Tom. Yes, perhaps I might. Very good!"

"Goodbye Professor," He nodded in departure and quickened his pace so as to catch up with the rest of the group. Tom Riddle did not make a habit of arriving late for class. Once he spotted Granger and Zabini up ahead he slowed down so as not to catch their attention and filed into the greenhouses to his usual spot on the back benches of the room.

He pulled out his advanced guide to cover the way he followed the path of Granger and Zabini; then to cover the smirk as Weasley barged onto the scene. Zabini, suave as ever excused himself, thought the second kiss to her hand was surely for the thrill of winding up the redhead than to gain Granger's favour. Either way it worked as Granger faintly blushed and the Weasel's hackles rose like a rabid dog.

Riddle watched them for a moment, pleased that Granger was not so easily accepting of Weasley's insecurities. It did nothing to calm him down and it was another of their friends that pulled them aside.

Someone cleared their throat beside him.

"Riddle?" Zabini again, back straight and eyes unyielding as if in challenge. Riddle glanced away unconcerned.

"I was under the impression you would want to talk," Zabini continued. Riddle weighed his chances. Dismissing the boy completely was dangerous, listening to him would be conceding to the fact that he was interested.

"Enlighten me on the subject matter," Riddle absentmindedly flipped through the pages of the book in front of him.

"Maybe I would like to offer my services. Or might loyalty be a more desirable word to you,"

"You make it sound like you would want something in return,"

"Your current lackeys are, for want of better phrasing, lacking,"

"And you believe you could surpass them,"

"You know I could," Riddle's cautiousness was justified as Granger took that moment to glance around the room, perhaps looking for their professor but frowning at how indiscrete Zabini was showing their acquaintanceship to be.

"I won't talk about this here, save your breath,"

"As you wish,"


End file.
